Demigod Chatroom
by minimonster12345
Summary: The demigods get Monster-Free laptops and make a chatroom. Not just a chatroom fix, there will be some sort of storyline in there. Couples include: Percabeth, Frazel, Leyna, Thalico, and possibly Tratie. No flames please! I don't own PJO or HOO.
1. Wanna snuggle?

HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! This is just another random idea I got when I was bored. Read on!

Here are everyone's pen names:

Seaweedbrain-Percy

Wisegirl-Annabeth

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!-Thalia

Ghostking-Nico

sparky-Jason

beautyqueen-Piper

repairboy-Leo

Praetorofnewrome-Reyna

Ihopethathurt-Octavian

Koolaidrox!-Dakota

1940girl-Hazel

Shapeshifter-Frank

Kingofgods-Zeus

Seagod-Poseidon

GoddesOfWisdom-Athena

Winedude-Dionysus

Centaurtrainer-Chiron

Goddesofwar-Bellona

Amazonqueen-Hylla

Let the story begin!

Repairboy has logged on

Repairboy: is anybody on?

Praetorofnewrome has logged on

Repairboy: Mi Reina!

Praetorofnewrome: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Sparky has logged on

Beautyqueen has logged on

Sparky: hi guys!

Beautyqueen: what are you guys doing?

Praetorofnewrome: He's annoying me!

Repairboy: AM NOT!

Praetorofnewrome: ARE TOO!

Sparky: guys, stop acting like you're two!

Praetorofnewrome: HE STARTED IT!

Repairboy: I KNOW YOUR SECRET!

Praetorofnewrome: I don't have any secrets!

Repairboy: yes you do!

Praetorofnewrome: NO I DON'T!

Praetorofnewrome has changed her name to obsessedwithcandy

Obsessedwithcandy: LEO!

Repairboy: I told you I knew your secret.

Sparky: wait, Reyna's obsessed with candy? How did I not notice that.

Repairboy: It's pretty obvious. She always carries around a bag of jelly beans. Plus, I caught her stuffing her face with candy the other day.

Beautyqueen: Leo, that wasn't very nice!

Obsessedwithcandy has changed her name to I'monteamleo!

I'monteamleo!:LEO VALDEZ! YOU ARE DEAD!

I'monteamleo has changed her name to iwillkillleovaldez

Repairboy: aaaahhhhhhhh!

Repairboy has logged off

Iwillkillleovaldez has changed her name to Praetorofnewrome

Praetorofnewrome: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sparky: okay then….

Repairboy has logged on

Repairboy: is she still trying to kill me?

Beautyqueen: no, she was just trying to scare you.

Repairboy: phew

Amazonqueen has logged on

Praetorofnewrome: HYLLA!?

Amazonqueen: yes sister

Repairboy: you have a sister?!

Amazonqueen: yes, she does.

Praetorofnewrome: what are you doing here?

Amazonqueen: I just stopped by to say hello. I have to go now, I will talk to you later.

Amazonqueen has logged off

Sparky: it's getting late, maybe we should get to bed.

Praetorofnewrome: good idea

Praetorofnewrome has logged off

Sparky has logged off

Beautyqueen has logged off

Repairboy has logged off

Reyna POV

I log off and head to bed. When I get into bed, I hear a rustling sound coming from my living room. I get up to see what it is. I open the door and see Leo rummaging through my cupboards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yell

He turns to me and smiles.

"Just taking some candy." He says lifting up a bag of jelly beans.

He smiles and runs out the door I chase after him in my purple pajamas, and eventually I catch him and take back my jelly beans. As I'm walking away, I hear him ask something.

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed with me?" He asks.

I look at him in disgust and he steps towards me nervously.

"I mean not like, in a gross way, but like, just…snuggling?" he asks again.

Snuggling? Is he out of his mind? Though, it would be nice…

"Isn't your bed a bunk bed, you know, since you're just visiting?" I ask.

Camp Half-Blood visit for two weeks every month now, since the war is over.

"Uh, then, maybe we can snuggle in your bed?"

"Alright." I say "But if this is a trick-"

"It isn't!" he replies, grabbing my hand.

He pulls me back to my Praetor apartment. We both sit down on my bed. He puts his arm around me. This is kind of comfortable. I put my head in his shoulder. We cuddle for the rest of the night.

Next chapter will be longer. Read my other story 'Praetor's baby: The First Half Blood Half-Blood. There will be more couples in next chapter, also. BBBBYYYYYYEEEE!


	2. Anger manegment sessions

HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm back! This chapter will have thalico! P.S No, Leo and Reyna are not dating yet. They are friends. Well, sort of. They fight a lot, but they get along sometimes. They have a love/hate relationship.

Here are everyone's pen names:

Tincans!- Grover

Seaweedbrain-Percy

Wisegirl-Annabeth

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!-Thalia

Ghostking-Nico

sparky-Jason

beautyqueen-Piper

repairboy-Leo

Praetorofnewrome-Reyna

Ihopethathurt-Octavian

Koolaidrox!-Dakota

1940girl-Hazel

Shapeshifter-Frank

Kingofgods-Zeus

Seagod-Poseidon

GoddesOfWisdom-Athena

Winedude-Dionysus

Centaurtrainer-Chiron

Goddesofwar-Bellona

Amazonqueen-Hylla

Let the story begin!

Percy POV

I got up and got dressed. I looked at the calendar and realized that the greeks had to go back to Camp Half-Blood today. I walked out the door and went to eat at the dining pavilion. I noticed Reyna and Leo weren't there.

"Where are Leo and Reyna?" I ask.

Annabeth looks up from her book.

"I don't know, maybe they're still sleeping." She says.

"Well, I will go wake them up, because the greeks are leaving today, and Reyna has work to do." I say getting up from the table.

I walk to Reyna's praetor apartment. I knock and nobody answers. That's weird, Reyna's usually up by now. I open the door and walk in. There's nobody in the living room, so I walk over to her bedroom door. I open it and walk inside.

"OH MY GODS!" I yell.

There was Reyna. Cuddling with Leo, with her legs tangled with his and his arm around her. Leo jolts up knocking Reyna off the bed. She mumbled but doesn't get up.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Leo yells, standing up and pulling a hammer out of his tool belt.

He looks around and when he sees no threat he puts the hammer down and looks at me.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same question!" I yell.

Reyna sits up and stretches. She looks at me and curses in Latin. She scrambles to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I came to wake you up. The greeks are leaving after breakfast." I say.

Reyna looks pushes us both out of her bedroom claiming she had to get dressed. I look at Leo, who slept in his clothes.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"It's a long story." Leo says walking out the door.

I follow him to the dining pavilion. We sit down and start eating. A few minutes later, Reyna joins us with her bed head gone, and jeans, a Camp Jupiter T-shirt on, and a toga.

"Good morning." She says, sitting down next to Leo.

After a while, everyone was done eating. Leo stands up.

"Time to go." He says, looking at Reyna sadly.

Reyna ignores the sad look and stands up, too.

"Very well." She says. "I will see you next month."

She walks away. Leo sighs and we head toward the ship and go back to Camp Half-Blood.

At Camp Half-Blood

I walk off the ship and go to my cabin. I sit there for a while, wondering what to do. I walk out the door, planning to go sit by the lake, but I hear music coming from the Zeus cabin. Yes, the Zeus cabin. Thalia was visiting without the hunters because she missed Annabeth. She totally tricked it out. She put a bed, a TV, a couch, a pool table, she even had a stereo system wired into her wall. I walked closer and heard 'Riot' by Three Days Grace playing. I open the door and see Thalia and nico hitting punching bags that were hanging from the ceiling with metal baseball bats. I step back, a little stunned.

"Uh…guys?" I ask.

They look at me and drop their baseball bats.

"uhhh...we were just…" Thalia begins "Having an anger management session."

I look around and see dart boards with pictures of Hera and Persephone with mustaches and devil tails and horns drawn on them taped on. I nod and slowly back out of the cabin and run back to my cabin. I grab my laptop and log on to the chatroom.

Seaweedbrain has logged on

Wisegirl: oh hey, percy!

Tincans!: hi!

Seaweedbrain: I am scarred for life

Wisegirl: why?

Seaweedbrain: I just walked in on Thalia and Nico's 'Anger management sessions'.

Wisegirl: oh, I did that once. I walked in on them stabbing pictures of their goddess stepmoms.

Seaweedbrain: I walked in on them hitting punching bags with baseball bats…

Tincans!: I walked in on them crying and hugging each other…

Seaweedbrain:…maybe we should sign them up for therapy…

Wisegirl: probably…but I have noticed that Thalia isn't snapping at people as often, so maybe it is helping…

Seaweedbrain: would it be weird if I asked them If I could join?

Tincans!: I don't know…those two are pretty aggressive, you could get hurt…

Wisegirl: yeah…

DEATHBYLIGHTNING! Has logged on

Ghostking has logged on

DEATHBYLIGHTNING: good session nico, see you next week?

Ghostking: of course!

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!: good.

Seaweedbrain: uhhh…

Nico POV I log off of my laptop. Today's anger management session went well. Thalia cried a lot though. Surprisingly, it really upsets her that Hera hates her. Dang it, I forgot my baseball bat in the Zeus cabin. I walk back and knock on the door. Thalia opens the door, her eyeliner still smeared from her crying. I guess she didn't have time to redo it.

"Hey nico." She says, her voice telling me that she's trying not to cry again.

"Hey thals, I forgot my bat here. What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm just upset about what we talked about."

"I know." I say walking in and grabbing my bat. I see that she took the punching bags down.

"I just don't get why she doesn't like me! I never did anything to her! I mean, I know she's mad that Zeus cheated on her, but that doesn't mean she has to hate me!" She says, breaking down.

"I know. If it make you feel better, Persephone would like to push me down to tarterus." I say.

She laughs a little and I smile.

"You should get going. I'll be fine." She says.

"Okay, but you have to wait until next week to punch anything." I say with a laugh, as I walk out the door.

I go back to my cabin and lay on my bed. It's so weird how well we get along. People always just assume that we're dating. I mean, I love the way she laughs, and the ways she smiles, and the way that she hides her insecurities from everyone just like me, but that doesn't mean I love her. Does it?

I really like this chapter. Do you? Tell me in the reviews! I take ideas, if you have any! BBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!


	3. Mental health check

HHHIIIIIIII! Sorry for not updating in forever!

Here are everyone's pen names:

Tincans! - Grover

Seaweedbrain-Percy

Wisegirl-Annabeth

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!-Thalia

Ghostking-Nico

Sparky-Jason

Beautyqueen-Piper

Repairboy-Leo

Praetorofnewrome-Reyna

Ihopethathurt-Octavian

Koolaidrox!-Dakota

1940girl-Hazel

Shapeshifter-Frank

Kingofgods-Zeus

Seagod-Poseidon

GoddesOfWisdom-Athena

Winedude-Dionysus

Centaurtrainer-Chiron

Goddesofwar-Bellona

Amazonqueen-Hylla

Let the story begin!

DEATHBYLIGHTNING! Has logged on

Seaweedbrain has logged on

Wisegirl has logged on

Tincans! Has logged on

Ghostking has logged on

Sparky has logged on

Beautyqueen has logged on

Repairboy has logged on

Praetorofnewrome has logged on

1940girl has logged on

Shapeshifter has logged on

Seaweedbrain: Hey guys! Are you excited for the dance at Camp Half-Blood tonight?!

Wisegirl: Yes!

Sparky: totally!

Praetorofnewrome: I'm not sure why you guys are having a dance for no apparent reason, but I look forward to attending.

Tincans!: It's not for no apparent reason! We're celebrating our peace with Camp Jupiter!

Praetorofnewrome: Peace is an idiotic excuse for a dance, but if it helps you sleep at night…

Sparky: Come on Reyna! Stop being so serious!

Repairboy: Yeah, Rey Rey! Let loose for once.

Praetorofnewrome: Go away Valdez!

Repairboy: I'll go away when you stop eating candy, control freak!

Praetorofnewrome: Neanderthal!

Repairboy: Will you go to the dance with me?

Praetorofnewrome: What!?

Repairboy: Will you go to the dance with me?

Praetorofnewrome: Wait, but we were just fighting! You aren't supposed to ask someone to a dance when you're fighting with them! Especially on a chatroom!

Repairboy: I just did :)

Praetorofnewrome: UGH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

Repairboy: Sooo…Is that a yes?

Praetorofnewrome: Of course that's a yes!

Repairboy: Awesome!

Repairboy has logged off

Praetorofnewrome has logged off

Sparky:…What just happened?

Beautyqueen: I think Leo and Reyna are going to the dance together…

Seaweedbrain: Anyways, we should all go and get ready…

Wisegirl: Yeah, bye guys!

Leo POV

As soon as I logged off my computer, I smirked. Oh, I just love the way Reyna thinks. Honestly, I couldn't imagine any different way of getting her to go to the dance with me than tricking her.

I get up from my bed, and get out my tux for tonight. I got a purple tie, because I knew that Reyna's dress was gonna be purple. I looked at my watch. The dance was starting in an hour. I better start getting ready.

When I finished getting ready, it was fifteen minutes to the dance. I have to admit, it took about a half an hour to figure out the tie. Nyssa walks up to me.

"Hey, the Romans are here and the dance is starting soon.

I walk out of my cabin. I immediately see Reyna standing in front of a crowd of Romans. She's looking at Jason and Piper hugging with a pained expression. I frown, but quickly put on my normal smirk.

As the group of Romans splits up to mingle with the Greeks, I make my way over to Reyna. She's wearing a purple skin tight dress that reaches the middle of her thighs, with black leggings and flats.

As I get closer, I can see the sad look in her eye.

"Hey Reyna!" I say.

She turns to me, startled.

"Oh, hi." She says.

"Hey, stop frowning! You know, I think I saw a candy bar by the big house."

Her eyes go wide and I smile. I grab her hand and lead her to the candy bar.

Nico POV

Thalia and I had decided to go to the dance together about two months ago, when it was first announced. Heck, we even got ready together in my cabin. Of course, Thalia changed in the bathroom, but she did make me brush her hair.

She was wearing a dress that was the same color as her eyes. The dress was tight down to her hips, where it poofed out. She also had on a long sleeved black cardigan, though I'm not sure why. Her hair was now curled.

I was wearing a black tux, with a tie that matched Thalia's dress.

She slid on her black sneakers and turned to me.

"Okay, let's go!" She says.

She grabs my arm and pulls me out of my cabin. When we get to the scene of the party, we stand by the punch bowl. We look around and see Reyna and Leo eating candy at the candy bar. Reyna was sitting on the table, and Leo was trying to toss candy into her mouth.

"This is kinda boring." Thalia says.

"Yeah." I reply.

I look at Thalia, and realize that she's sweating. I suddenly realize that it's hot out, and she's wearing a sweater.

"Why don't you take this off." I say tugging the cardigan.

She swats my hand away, and shakes her head.

"I'm fine." She says.

"But you look hot." I say.

"Thank you."

I look at her confused for a second, before realizing my mistake.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" I stutter.

Suddenly, there is a flash of light. I shield my eyes, and when I open them, the Greek gods are standing in front of us. Apollo makes his way towards the front and looks at everyone.

"We're here to crash this partay!"

Zeus rolls his eyes.

"No, we are not. We are here to do our monthly health check on our children." He says.

Yes, that's right. Last month, after contemplating what happened with Luke, Hera decided that it's important to do a mental health check on all of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood. I guess they decided that now would be a good time to start.

"Can all the Romans please go back to Camp Jupiter?" Zeus asks. Actually, it was more of a command.

Everyone complains, but the Romans start moving toward the border.

Leo POV

As soon as Zeus told all of the Romans to leave, I looked at Reyna with sad eyes. I lift her off of the table.

"I guess I have to wait until next month to see you." I say, disappointedly.

"I guess so." She replies.

As we speak, our faces get closer together. Everything around me stops.

"I don't know how I'll wait that long." I say.

Our faces are and inch apart now. The last thing I hear is Reyna saying three words.

"I dare you."

We kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I pull her closer to me.

When we break apart, I see Jason and Piper giving me thumbs up.

"I have to go." Reyna says, she looks at me one last time, and smiles, before running off. I see Jason kiss Piper and follow Reyna.

Gods, am I grateful for mandatory monthly mental health checks.

Nico POV

We were all lined up outside the infirmary, waiting to get our mental health checked by Dionysus or Apollo. I was next in line to go in. Clarisse went in there about fifteen minutes ago. I wonder what's taking so long.

Just then, the door opens and Clarisse walks out with a tear stained face. Mr. D walks out after her. He hands her a bottle of pills.

"Remember to take one of these every night. They'll help with the nightmares." He says.

Clarisse nods, and runs off with the pills. Mr. D shakes his head and writes something on his clipboard.

"Next." He says.

I walk into the infirmary and Mr. D shuts the door. I see Apollo talking to Katie Gardner.

"Alright missy, it appears that you are sane. Can you bring in the next person in line?" Apollo tells Katie.

Katie nods and walks out the door.

I sit down on a bed and Mr. D starts asking questions.

"Have you ever had depressed or suicidal thoughts or actions?" He asks.

"I'm a son of Hades. Depressed thoughts and actions come naturally to me. I've never thought of killing myself if that's what you mean." I answer.

He scribbles down something on his clipboard. The door opens again, and Thalia walks in. Apollo smiles at her and she groans, sitting down on a bed.

"Hey sweetheart, how're you doing?" He asks.

She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, now can we just get this over with?" She asks.

Apollo smiles again and writes something on his clipboard. I turn back to Mr. D.

"Have you ever done drugs?" He asks me.

"No." I say.

I look at Thalia.

"Have you ever had depressed or suicidal thoughts or actions?" He asks.

"N-no." Thalia stutters, pulling at her sleeves.

Apollo gets a suspicious look on his face.

"Can you take off that sweater, please?" Apollo asks.

"No." Thalia says, nervously.

Mr. D looks over at them. He puts down his clipboard and walks over there.

"Tiffany Great, I need you to take off that sweater right now." He says.

"My name is Thalia." She says.

"Whatever! Take off that sweater right now!" Mr. D yells.

"Why!?"

"Because I said so. Now you can take that sweater off, or I can take it off for you!"

Why do they want her to take off her sweater so bad?

"This is a free country!" She yells.

She gets up, but Apollo grabs her arm, and Mr. D pulls up a sleeve of her sweater, revealing cuts all up her arm.

"I was afraid of this." Apollo says, letting go of her arm.

Thalia just stands there, terrified.

"Nico, can you go tell everyone out there to go back to their cabins." Mr. D asks me.

I nod and run out the door.

"Uh, guys, Mr. D told me to send you back to your cabins. There's been a…setback." I announce.

Everyone goes back to their cabins, including me. I fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

When I wake up, I check my laptop and see an E-mail from Connor Stoll. I open it and it says:

Here is an edited copy of Mr. D's and Apollo's papers from the health check. Travis and I have went over this and sent you the juicy info. P.S This message is being sent to every camper at Camp Half-Blood.

Sincerely,

Connor Stoll

I click on the link and read it.

Katie Gardner:

No suicidal and/or depressed thoughts and/or actions

No drug/alcohol use

Normal social skills

Fear of dark

Diagnosis: None

Clarisse La 'Rue:

Has experienced depressed thoughts

No drug and/or alcohol use

Does not get along well with others

Fear of father and half-brothers, Phobos and Deimos

Has severe night terrors

Diagnosis: Relaxation medication

Thalia Grace:

Is experiencing depressed and suicidal thoughts and actions.

No drug and/or alcohol use

Diagnosis: Anti-depressants

I turn my computer off. I can't believe they sent this to everyone. I can't believe that Thalia has been cutting.

Not only that, but the Stolls are gonna get their butts kicked by Clarisse and Katie.


	4. Assembly

HHHHHIIIIII! Well, it seems to me that you guys liked my last chapter, since I got like fifteen new story followers after I posted it.

Here are everyone's pen names:

Tincans! - Grover

Seaweedbrain-Percy

Wisegirl-Annabeth

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!-Thalia

Ghostking-Nico

Sparky-Jason

Beautyqueen-Piper

Repairboy-Leo

Praetorofnewrome-Reyna

Ihopethathurt-Octavian

Koolaidrox!-Dakota

1940girl-Hazel

Shapeshifter-Frank

Kingofgods-Zeus

Seagod-Poseidon

GoddesOfWisdom-Athena

Winedude-Dionysus

Warsolveseverything-Ares

Phobiaking-Phobos

FEARME-Deimos

Centaurtrainer-Chiron

Goddesofwar-Bellona

Amazonqueen-Hylla

CStoll-Connor

TStoll-Travis

Flowergirl-Katie

Drakonslayer-Clarisse

Let the story begin!

Tincans! Has logged on

Seaweedbrain has logged on

Wisegirl has logged on

Ghostking has logged on

Sparky has logged on

Beautyqueen has logged on

Repairboy has logged on

Praetorofnewrome has logged on

1940girl has logged on

Shapeshifter has logged on

CStoll has logged on

TStoll has logged on

Flowergirl has logged on

Drakonslayer has logged on

CStoll: Did all of you get my E-mail?

Wisegirl: You sent an E-mail?

CStoll: Yeah, check your inbox

Wisegirl: Okay.

Wisegirl has logged off

Seaweedbrain: I'm gonna check mine, too.

Seaweedbrain has logged off

Flowergirl: FREAKING STOLLS! HOW DARE YOU SEND THAT TO EVERYBODY! YOU'RE SO DEAD!

Drakonslayer: LIARS! I'M NOT AFRAID OF MY DAD! I'M ESPECIALLY NOT AFRAID OF PHOBOS AND DEIMOS!

TStoll: We didn't lie! We just put down what was written in their clipboards. Well, the important stuff, anyways.

Flowergirl: I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARK!

TStoll: Don't lie, Katie-Kat! You know you came to the Hermes cabin last week and asked for a new night light because yours broke.

Flowergirl: NO I DIDN'T!

CStoll: Yes, you did. Remember, Travis gave you one for free because he likes you!

TStoll: CONNOR! I HATE KATIE!

Flowergirl: I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW, AND WHEN I GET THERE, I'LL CHOKE YOU BOTH WITH IVY!

TStoll: Like you would actually do thaksifnokdefndfovsdonvodncskfgvmkfd

Drakonslayer: Hey, I want to help!

Drakonslayer has logged off

Seaweedbrain has logged on

Wisegirl has logged on

Seaweedbrain: So, Clarisse is afraid of her immortal family members, Katie's afraid of the dark, and Thalia is experiencing depressed thoughts. What does that even mean?

Wisegirl: Wait, Thalia's experiencing depressed and suicidal thoughts and actions. Does that mean that she's…self-harming?

Kingofgods has logged on

Warsolveseverything has logged on

Warsolveseverything: My daughter should be afraid of me!

FEARME has logged on

Phobiaking has logged on

FEARME: Aww, the baby is scared of us!

Phobiaking: She should be!

Wisegirl: nobody answered my question!

Kingofgods: Unfortunately, the answer is yes.

Wisegirl: Oh my gods, I can't believe it! Where is she!?

Kingofgods: She is currently staying in the big house, but she does not want any visitors.

Sparky: Wait, but I'm her brother! Can I visit Camp Half-Blood to see her!? Please!

Centaurtrainer has logged on

Centaurtrainer: I need all campers to make their way to the arena. There will be an assembly there starting in five minutes.

Percy POV

I log off and turn off my laptop. I get up and make my way to the arena. I see Annabeth and sit next to her.

"Hey." She says, worriedly.

I hold her hand and Chiron walks into our view.

"Hello campers. Some of you may already know about the situation at hand. If you do not know, one of our campers has been self-harming." He announces.

Some people gasp. Annabeth makes a squeaking sound.

"That camper is Thalia Grace. Today, we will be talking about what to do if you or someone you know is experiencing suicidal thoughts. We have Zeus and Artemis here to talk to us about how hard it is to detect these symptoms, and how to detect them."

Zeus and Artemis appear behind Chiron.

"We will also be talking about another sensitive subject today, and that is bullying and abuse. Let's start by taking attendance."

After taking attendance and finding the campers that decided not to come, Chiron started talking again.

"Okay, if you've ever thought that you weren't needed or that you were worthless, raise your hand." He said.

Almost everyone raises their hand.

"Well, Thalia Grace didn't feel needed anymore, and yesterday we found out that she has been self-harming."

And the first part of the assembly basically consisted of pep talks and Zeus and Artemis acting like Thalia died.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what you do if you are having thoughts like this?" Chiron asks.

A random little son of Athena raises his hand. Chiron calls on him.

"Tell an adult." He answers.

"Good. Now we will talk about bullying and abuse."

Most of the campers look at the Ares cabin.

"Now, this is not about the Ares cabin. Well, it's not about how the Ares cabin acts. We have currently found out that a camper is currently being abused by two immortals." He started.

"You can say my name, Chiron." A voice says.

Everyone turns to look where the voice came from. Clarisse.

"I mean, it's not like I care." She says.

Chiron nods.

"Well, Clarisse is having some issues with her immortal half-brothers, Phobos and Deimos. She told me that they have pushed her up against walls and hit her. They've punched her in the gut, and given her bruises on her arms and legs. Is that right, Clarisse?"

Clarisse nods. Chiron continues.

"I'm not going to make this long. Basically, if somebody is treating you badly, you should tell an adult. Assembly dismissed."

The first person out of the arena was Clarisse, who basically ran back to her cabin.

Everyone else left. When I walked into my cabin, I see Thalia rummaging through my room.

"Thalia!? What are you doing!? I thought you were in the big house." I say.

It was hard for me to focus on what I was saying, because she was wearing a T-shirt and her cuts her visible.

"I'm looking for something." She answers.

I walk out of my cabin to tell Chiron that Thalia got out of the big house. When I get back with Chiron, Thalia was walking out of my cabin.

"Come on Thalia, let's go back to the big house." Chiron says, grabbing Thalia's arm and pulling her to the big house. The dinner bell rings and I go to eat.

After dinner, Annabeth told me that everyone was making cards for Katie's birthday. Travis was planning a surprise party for her.

I go back to my cabin and grab some paper and colored pencils. I just finish my card, when there's a knock on the door. I get up and open the door, to see Annabeth standing outside.

"Hey Percy, do you have any scissors I can borrow?" She asks.

"Yeah, let me get them." I say.

I let her in and start digging through my side table drawer. I keep looking for the scissors that were in there. That's weird, I remember putting them in here yesterday, when I cut out little paper fishes to hang on my ceiling.

I suddenly remember Thalia digging around in my room, looking for something. My eyes go wide, and I turn to Annabeth.

"I think Thalia took my scissors."

Ooohh, Cliffhanger! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! BBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Ares, Phobos, and Deimos?

HHHIIIIII! Sorry for not posting in a while!

Here are everyone's pen names:

Tincans! - Grover

Seaweedbrain-Percy

Wisegirl-Annabeth

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!-Thalia

Ghostking-Nico

Sparky-Jason

Beautyqueen-Piper

Repairboy-Leo

Praetorofnewrome-Reyna

Ihopethathurt-Octavian

Koolaidrox!-Dakota

1940girl-Hazel

Shapeshifter-Frank

Kingofgods-Zeus

Seagod-Poseidon

GoddesOfWisdom-Athena

Winedude-Dionysus

Warsolveseverything-Ares

Phobiaking-Phobos

FEARME-Deimos

Centaurtrainer-Chiron

Goddesofwar-Bellona

Amazonqueen-Hylla

CStoll-Connor

TStoll-Travis

Flowergirl-Katie

Drakonslayer-Clarisse

Let the story begin!

Last time on demigod chatroom:

I suddenly remember Thalia digging around in my room, looking for something. My eyes go wide, and I turn to Annabeth.

"I think Thalia took my scissors."

Percy POV

Annabeth's eyes go wide.

"What?" she asks.

"I found Thalia in here earlier, and she said she was looking for something. I went and got Chiron to take her back to the big house, but when we got back, Thalia was walking out of my cabin." I explain.

She puts her hands over her mouth and gasps.

"We have to tell Chiron!"

She runs out the door, and I follow her. We see Chiron at the archery range with the Apollo kids.

"Chiron!" I yell.

He turns and looks at us.

"What do you need Percy?" he asks.

"I think Thalia took my scissors when she was in my room!" I tell him.

Apparently I said it loudly, because everyone around us looked at me. Chiron looks at them.

"Go back to what you were doing campers, this is a private matter." He orders.

He starts making his way toward the big house, and Annabeth and I follow him. When we get there, Chiron leads us to the room that Thalia was staying in. He opens the door and we walk in. Thalia isn't in there.

"Thalia?" Chiron calls.

"I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a sec." She responds.

"Come out here this instant."

I hear the toilet flush and water running. Thalia walks out of the bathroom.

She's wearing black jeans with holes in them and a dark blue sweater.

"Where are the scissors?" Chiron asks her sternly.

"What scissors?" She asks.

"If you do not give the scissors, I will search this room!"

"I don't have scissors!"

She throws her arms up in exasperation. Her sleeves slide down, showing bloody cuts on her wrists. She quickly pulls them back down.

Chiron pushes past her and walks into the bathroom. He walks back out with my bloody pair of scissors.

"What are these, Miss Grace?" Chiron asks.

Thalia opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it. Chiron turns to me.

"The Hermes cabin will probably have some scissors for you, Percy."

Annabeth and I walk out of the room, closing the door behind us. We silently walk out of the big house.

I turn to Annabeth.

"I'm gonna make my card later." I say.

"Me too."

We walk back to our separate cabins. I grab my laptop and log onto the chatroom.

Seaweedbrain has logged on

Seaweedbrain: I feel really bad for Thalia.

Beautyqueen: I do to. I wonder what made her do this.

Tincans!: I don't know, but I heard that they found bruises everywhere on Clarisse. I can't believe that Phobos and Deimos would do that. She won't tell anyone if her dad hit her, though.

Seaweedbrain: That's terrible. Nobody should have to go through that!

Repairboy has logged on

Praetorofnewrome has logged on

Praetorofnewrome: hahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't stop laughing!

Repairboy: Why?

Praetorofnewrome: Jason just snorted milk out of his nose!

Drakonslayer has logged on

Seaweedbrain: …

Tincans!: …

Drakonslayer: Were you guys talking about me?

Seaweedbrain: Uhhhh…

Drakonslayer: Everyone needs to stop talking about me! I don't want your pity! I can handle the situation by myself, so back off!

Drakonslayer has logged off

Ghostking has logged on

Ghostking: Hi guys.

Repairboy: Hey

Ghostking: I heard that something happened with Thalia, do any of you know what happened?

Seaweedbrain: Thalia got into my cabin and took my scissors. Chiron confiscated them before she could do any serious damage though, so there's nothing to worry about.

DEATHBYLIGHTNING! Has logged on

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!: Hi guys.

Ghostking: Thalia!? Where did you get a computer?

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!: Chiron told me that I could use one to keep myself occupied. So, what's going on?

Flowergirl has logged on

Flowergirl: Um, did anyone just see Ares, Phobos, and Deimos appear near the Ares cabin?

Seaweedbrain: What? Who's in the Ares cabin?

Flowergirl: Well, most of the Ares cabin is training, but Clarisse went back to go grab something.

Drakonslayer has logged on

Ghostking: I see them, too. They just walked into the Ares cabin.

Drakonslayer: HELP Midjdiggnsnyssntnsgnysbgfjnoobvie

I log off and throw my laptop to the side. I hear Clarisse scream and run out the door.

Another cliffhanger! I'm so evil! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYYEEEEE!


	6. Ares gets caught

HHHHIIIIIII! So, I only got like, three reviews, but I'm still gonna update.

Here are everyone's pen names:

Tincans! - Grover

Seaweedbrain-Percy

Wisegirl-Annabeth

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!-Thalia

Ghostking-Nico

Sparky-Jason

Beautyqueen-Piper

Repairboy-Leo

Praetorofnewrome-Reyna

Ihopethathurt-Octavian

Koolaidrox!-Dakota

1940girl-Hazel

Shapeshifter-Frank

Kingofgods-Zeus

Seagod-Poseidon

GoddesOfWisdom-Athena

Winedude-Dionysus

Warsolveseverything-Ares

Phobiaking-Phobos

FEARME-Deimos

Centaurtrainer-Chiron

Goddesofwar-Bellona

Amazonqueen-Hylla

CStoll-Connor

TStoll-Travis

Flowergirl-Katie

Drakonslayer-Clarisse

I'msanenow- Chris

Let the story begin!

Clarisse POV

I walk into my cabin. I grab maimer and turn to walk out the door, but Phobos, Deimos, and my father are standing in my way. I try to back away, but I stumble over a duffle bag.

"So, you told them that we hit you? Didn't we tell you not to do that?" Deimos asks

My dad picks my up by the front of my shirt and slams me into the wall. I scream as loud as I can. He punches my nose and drops me. Phobos kicks my shin.

With tears brimming in my eyes, I slowly get up. As soon as I get to my feet, Deimos pushes me and I hit my head on the wall.

Chiron and a couple of other campers rush into the cabin. Chiron looks at Ares.

"You and your sons need to leave."

"I'm a god, I don't have to do what you say." He replies.

"I could contact Hera, and I'm not sure that she'll be too happy to know that you're hurting your daughter."

Ares' eyes go wide. He scowls and looks at Phobos and Deimos.

"Come on boys, it's time to go. For now."

With that, they disappear.

Chris, Katie, the Stolls, Prissy, and princess all rush over to me.

"Are you okay?" Katie asks.

I try to talk, but I end up making a noise that sounds like a whining two year old.

Chiron makes his way toward me, and helps me up.

"We should get her to the infirmary." He says.

I try to walk, but everything is spinning. My eyelids get heavy, and I try to keep them open, but in about two seconds, everything goes black.

Travis POV

When Clarisse passes out, Chris pics her up and carries her to the infirmary. Chiron tells us to go back to whatever we were doing, so I go to my cabin and log on to the chatroom.

TStoll has logged on

TStoll: Wow

Seaweedbrain: yeah, that was pretty intense. I've never seen Clarisse seem so vulnerable before. I can't imagine what would've happened if she didn't scream.

I'msanenow has logged on

I'msanenow: Hey guys, Clarisse is fine. She has a bruise on her leg and a bump on her head, but she's gonna be okay. Chiron says that he's gonna question her when she wakes up so he can report this to Zeus.

Wisegirl: That's good. What they did to her was terrible.

I'msanenow: Yeah, and she'll probably feel embarrassed as heck. She already felt as if her pride was damaged. She thinks she's weak.

Flowergirl has logged on

Flowergirl: I can't believe that just happened…

CStoll has logged on

CStoll: Travis, I need you. I have info.

TStoll: Connor, you're right next to me.

CStoll: Oh…

CStoll has logged off

TStoll has logged off

Flowergirl: …

Seaweedbrain: …

Wisegirl: …

I'msanenow has logged off

TStoll has logged on

CStoll has logged on

TStoll: Reyna and Leo are dating!

Seaweedbrain: They are!?

CStoll: Yep, they kissed at the dance. Piper told us.

Wisegirl: I totally saw that coming!

DEATHBYLIGHTNING! Has logged on

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!: Hi guys…

Wisegirl: hi…

DEATHBYLIGHTNING!: Have any of you seen Nico?

Seaweedbrain: no, why?

DEATHBYLIGHTINING!: I want to talk to him. I have to go, bye.

DEATHBYLIGHTNING! Has logged off

Sparky has logged on

Beautyqueen has logged on

Repairboy has logged on

Praetorofnewrome has logged on

Sparky: Hi guys!

Praetorofnewrome: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo bored

Repairboy: Me too…

Shapeshifter has logged on

1940girl has logged on

1940girl: How's it going over there at Camp Half-Blood?

Seaweedbrain: Not very well…

Shapeshifter: Why?

Seaweedbrain: Well, Jason's older little sister is suicidal and today we found your half-sister being abused by your dad's Greek counterpart and your Greek immortal half-brothers.

Shapeshifter: oh…

I'msanenow has logged on

Drakonslayer has logged on

Flowergirl: Clarisse!

Drakonslayer: Hi…

Seaweedbrain: Hey, we were just talking about bad things happening here.

Drakonslayer: Oh, add on to that list that I CAN'T FREAKING TRAIN FOR A WHOLE MONTH!

Wisegirl: Oh…

Flowergirl: STOLLS!

Seaweedbrain: uh oh

Flowergirl: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU!

Wisegirl: What did you guys do?

TStoll: We had a son of Hephaestus shut the power off in the Demeter cabin! When the power went out Katie screamed and ran out.

Flowergirl: YOU'RE SO DEAD!

Travis POV

I log off and shut my laptop. I'm so glad I got that prank on video. I can't wait to post it on the internet!

I walk out of my cabin and decide to see how the Demeter cabin is taking the power outage.

When I get close to the Demeter cabin, I see Katie standing outside, tears running down her face. Miranda is standing next to her, trying to comfort her.

I duck behind a bush and listen to their conversation.

"You have to remember that they are sons of Hermes, and they're gonna prank people." Miranda says.

"I know, but it seems like they don't have any sympathy! They know I'm afraid of the dark, I've asked for night lights from them before! It's like they hate me!" Katie replies.

I realize that they're talking about Connor and I. I can't believe that Katie thinks I hate her! I have to do something about this!

I walk back to my cabin, thinking of ways to make it up to Katie.

There's your chapter! I love reviews! If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me, because I'm a little stuck at the moment. BBBYYYYEEEE!


End file.
